fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 24/10/16
(A video plays, recapping last week’s Chaos. Tonight’s main event is announced to be Baron Corbin vs Hiroshi Tanahashi in a match for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship.) SEGMENT 1: Sami Callihan comes out to monstrous boos. Callihan ignores them and enters the ring. Callihan: Baron Corbin, as long as you are the champion, I can’t sleep at night. I’ve had so many restless nights these past six days, it’s disgusting. I WAS the rightful MITB holder. I don’t give a fuck if you won some stupid ladder match, because you were still stupid enough to fall into my trapped steel cage and get blown up. You want to see what true terror is? I will make sure I make your life hell over these next few weeks. I won’t rest now until I become the Chaos World Champion – Actually no. I won’t rest until I put Baron Corbin away again… This time though, you won’t come back. Baron Corbin comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Corbin holds up the CWHC on the stage before walking down to the ring. Corbin gets in Callihan’s face but Callihan stands his ground. Corbin is thrown a mic from the timekeeper’s area before beginning to speak. Corbin: You don’t have to be so upset. Just understand that when there is a line of succession, you have to know your place in it. And frankly, Sami, you don’t belong at all. You had a nice little run with your Nation of Terror shit, but now it’s time for the big boys to play. I am the rightful champion, and it’s going to stay like that for a long while. Callihan: YOU’RE BARELY THE RIGHTFUL CHAMPION! You were out of action for almost the entirety of the past 5 months. You were gone from July to August and then again from August to October! What kind of ‘rightful’ champion are you? You had no resume before winning at LTG and then again when you cashed in! Your first match after you won the championship was a loss too – Corbin: After you distracted me. Callihan: That’s only because you distracted me earlier in the night. Listen Corbin, I would love to sit here and chat with you but facts are facts, and the fact is that you are not a deserving champion. The only thing we can do now is wait until Clash of Kings so we can prove that amongst the kings of Chaos, you rank lowest. Kazuchika Okada comes out to the ramp to nuclear heat. Okada: Neither of you hold any claim to what is MY championship. I had one loss against Tanahashi. That doesn’t mean anything. That doesn’t mean I should lose my championship. That gold should be around my shoulder right now, and I should continue to be the Ace of HYDRA. Instead, I now have to suffer because of the bullshit known as the MITB contract. In the end though, HYDRA always prevailed. Kevin Owens put up a good fight but he went down didn’t he? You guys win many battles, all the time. Your little Resistance has tried and tried again, but in the end, HYDRA wins the war. This is just one more measly battle you’ve won this time Baron Corbin. But come the Clash of Kings, we will reclaim what is ours. HAIL – Hiroshi Tanahashi’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Tanahashi stops at the stage. Tanahashi: Fuck HYDRA. You guys have won the majority of this war, but these little battles HYDRA constantly loses is putting a dent in your exterior. Maybe at one point, we should have feared HYDRA, but now you guys have lost that façade. Just take a look at your last three recruits. Tajiri, really? Alexander Wolfe, who the hell is that? And congratulations on Muhammed Hassan, who had perhaps the most underwhelming return ever. You had one lucky night against Kevin Owens, but in the end you proved that even as the best guy in HYDRA, you aren’t better than Hiroshi Tanahashi. That will ring true once again at the Clash of Kings, when I will reclaim the championship that is rightfully mine. Okada: You can say whatever you want, but ultimately… Callihan: HYDRA will always win. HAIL HYDRA! Okada: HAIL HYDRA! Finn Balor’s music hits and the crowd goes wild as he steps out onto the stage with Doc Gallows, Kenny Omega, and The Young Bucks behind him. Balor: Since we’re all laying claim to the World Championship here, how about I put my stake in? Last week, I beat Baron Corbin. It’s as simple as that, Last week, I beat Baron Corbin. It’s as simple as that, you beat the champion, you become a number one contender. So as far as I see it, I have a better claim than any of you out here. I’m not a little bitch like Okada or Callihan though, I’ll be willing to fight all of you. But Baron Corbin, I’m relying on you to do what’s right. Accept your loss, and put me in this match. Corbin: You’re right. A loss is a loss. This match won’t be a fatal four way any longer… Since we have to accommodate a fifth man… IT’S NOW A CHAMPIONSHIP SCRAMBLE! I’ll bite and put my money where my mouth is. If I can’t retain there, then I truly don’t deserve to be the champion. Tanahashi: Well let’s see if you’re even champion after tonight. Okada: NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN’T GOING TO FLY! Balor: Are you scared, Okada? Okada: Fine… If that’s how it has to be. But you know what HYDRA is capable of. You’re picking a fight with the wrong guys. Callihan leaves the ring and joins Okada on the ramp and the two walk to the back while Corbin, Tanahashi, and Balor stare each other down. MATCH 1: Cien Almas vs Kyle O’Reilly Almas hits the Shadow Driver at 12 minutes to pick up the win. SEGMENT 2: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage preparing for his match, when AJ Styles comes up to him. Styles: Hey Nak, I seriously considered what you said last week. Nakamura: Nice, so what do you think? Styles: Every championship matters. If you want to team up, you’d damn well believe we’re going to become the tag team champions. You’re on. Nakamura: …. YEAHOH! Nakamura and Styles shake hands before Styles walks off. MATCH 2: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Eddie Edwards Nakamura wins at 4 minutes with the Kinshasa. SEGMENT 3: Pentagon comes out to the ring to monstrous boos from the crowd. Pentagon holds up the Pure Championship then lays it on the ground before him. Pentagon: Just a mere night after making my return I captured the championship that had eluded me from the start. Tyler Breeze is the man you people looked up to, the man you chose to represent this division? I spit on whoever allowed that to happen. Mi nombre completo es Pentagon Dark. I will corrupt this Pure Championship with the darkness that made me who I am. I wasn’t always like this, but it’s not a choice. Being a disciple of darkness is a responsibility. There are others like me here, others who have chosen the path of darkness. That is truly why I have returned. To join my brothers who have correctly travelled down the path of evil. I have returned in order to join… HYDRA. HAIL HYDRA! Pentagon picks up the Pure Championship and walks to the back while the crowd boos. MATCH 3: Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano vs The Usos Gargano and Ciampa win at 11 minutes after Gargano spears Jey. SEGMENT 4: Gargano and Ciampa grab mics. Gargano: So I’m guessing things on Chaos work differently? Winning match after match isn’t rewarded but answering to a promo first gets you a title match? Ciampa: It’s bullshit. The Hardyz don’t deserve that shot. We do. Well more than them at least. It’s time for some new blood in that title scene. The Hardyz have had their heyday a good twenty years ago, and the MCMG have held onto those titles for long enough. Now is the time for the Gargano and Ciampa era. AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura come down to the ramp to a huge pop. Styles: You’re damn right boys. It’s long overdue for this tag team division to get a major overhaul. What better way to do it than with two of Chaos’ top stars? What do you say to that Shinsuke? Nakamura: I say… YEAHOH! War Machine’s music hits and they come out with Dario Cueto to the ramp. Cueto: To be honest, there is nothing more I love than competition. However, there will be no title match happening… Without HYDRA. All four of you teams have a good claim to that contendership spot. So I’ll let all of you fight for it… In a tag team turmoil match! Good luck at CoK perros, you’ll need it. War Machine runs down and ambushes Styles and Nakamura on the ramp. Gargano and Ciampa run down for the save but War Machine runs to the back. Gargano and Ciampa check on Styles and Nakamura. MATCH 4: Hideo Itami vs Cody Rhodes Itami wins with the Busaiku Knee at 13 minutes. After the match, Karl Anderson runs down to the ring and drops Itami with a Gun Stun. Anderson grabs the International Championship and poses with it over Itami, before dropping it and walking to the back. MATCH 5: Will Ospreay vs Muhammed Hassan Ospreay wins with the OSCutter at 11 minutes. After the match, Tajiri and Wolfe run down and begin to beat down on Ospreay BUT TAMA TONGA RUNS DOWN FOR THE SAVE! Tonga clears house and grabs a mic. Tonga: You three idiots like beating people down don’t you? WELL LET’S FUCKING GO THEN! YOU WANT TO FIGHT MUHAMMED? WE’LL FIGHT NEXT WEEK HERE ON CHAOS! Tonga throws the mic and it nails Tajiri on the head. Wolfe checks on Tajiri while Tonga and Hassan stare down. MAIN EVENT: Baron Corbin © vs Hiroshi Tanahashi – Chaos World Heavyweight Championship The match ends at 14 minutes, when Okada and Callihan interfere. Okada and Callihan destroy Corbin and Tanahashi. War Machine, The Necessary Evil, Pentagon, and Muhammed Hassan come down to join them. HYDRA absolutely tears Corbin and Callihan apart. Dario Cueto comes down to the ramp with two large men in black combat gear behind him… The men remove their masks… TO REVEAL DHIMSA AND SELMANI!!! THE AUTHORS OF PAIN RUN DOWN AND JOIN THE ASSAULT! Dhimsa and Selmani throw Tanahashi and Corbin outside of the ring. Cueto enters the ring with a microphone. The crowd boos HYDRA as hard as they can but Cueto laughs and begins to speak. Cueto: Everything you love will burn… And we will stand on the ashes. HAIL HYDRA!!! The show comes to an end with all eleven members of HYDRA standing in the ring.